Trusts
by Right Now Today
Summary: Romano Vargas isn't anything special, he has an average job, has very few friends, and he lives in a small town. But, when a box is anonymously delivered to him that all might change in a blink of an eye.


**A/N: I'm back~ if you don't know me, hello! I am Right Now Today previously known as gawesome11. I took a hiatus for about a year because of writers block and other issues, then, I never wrote again. That is until now of course. This is my first fanfiction for Hetalia and I'm really excited to write for this fandom! It's quite refreshing to write for something new. I would like to thank my awesome beta Igwash for helping me out with this chapter of the fanfic (she's been a great help! :D) And I hope you guys enjoy my fanfiction~**

* * *

Today started out as a normal day, I woke up, went to work, threatened my cousin-or as I like to call him the perverted bastard. My day ended as soon as I arrived home—well my day stopped being normal that is.

I walked into the lobby of the apartment complex I lived in only to be greeted with an unpleasant surprise.

"Romano?" Hercules, my doorman called out my name and I looked at him. Why the fuck wasn't he asleep? He should be asleep right now, dammit. Whenever Hercules is awake nothing good happens especially if he talks to you.

"What?" I responded, a little too rude, maybe I shouldn't have said it like that but the bastard caught me off guard.

"Someone delivered a package to you today" what the fuck? Who the hell delivered a package to me? I never ordered anything and it's not a special occasion. I can already tell this is going to be a bad night.

"Who?" I asked and licked my lip. But not because I was nervous or anything like that but because my lips were chapped, so fuck you for thinking I was nervous, bastard.

"Whoever sent the package wishes to remain anonymous" an anonymous package? Who would send that?! Who the hell would send an anonymous package?

"Can I have it?"

"I already took it upstairs for you" what? He…but that package could have been filled with bombs! Or illegal drugs! And he sent it upstairs?! That bastard! Before I could give Hercules a piece of my mind he fell asleep (yeah, he does that a lot especially when the conversation no longer interests him.)

I groaned and went upstairs and walked to my small apartment. And there I saw it: a cardboard box sitting on my authentically shabby and red carpet in front of my white door. I stared at it for a long time. Should I take it? Should I leave it? What's inside it? It's probably a stupid prank; the kids that live a floor below me are always pulling stupid stunts like this. I looked over my left shoulder, no one behind me to my left, I looked behind my right and there was no one there. Pretty soon I took the box. What? You would too, dammit!

I unlocked my door and walked into my apartment, my door creaking in the process. Once I put my keys away, took off my shoes, and closed my door I opened the box. To my surprise it wasn't that hard to open I didn't need scissors or a knife at all. I rummaged through the packaging peanuts and found an iPhone—not an iPhone 4s or an iPhone 5 but an iPhone the very first one. Why the fuck is there an iPhone? Who the hell sent me an iPhone? Who would go through the effort—no, where did they get the money for the iPhone? I forced myself to push all the questions aside (for now) and to unlock the device.

As soon as I unlocked it the phone buzzed. Okay, that's fucking creepy. When I looked to see why the phone buzzed I saw I had a message. Oh joy, a message from a creepy-ass motherfucker who I don't know. Did I really say creepy-ass motherfucker? Well, anyways I tapped on the phone's message icon and put the phone to my ear.

"Romano Vargas. If you are listening to this I trust you received your phone. If you aren't Romano Vargas, disregard the phone and forget you heard this, now," It was one of those weird computer voices. "If you're still listening, I trust you are Romano Vargas. You are to meet five other people at the abandoned amusement park on Hortswitch Avenue at the twentieth hour. Goodbye." And, just like that, the message ended, short and sweet, I guess you could say. But what happens if I don't meet these five other people at the amusement park? They never told me that. But something tells me I should go or else bad things will happen if I go.

I couldn't take a nap, I couldn't eat, and I could barely pay attention to the TV. But I'm scared, me? Scared? Why the hell would I be scared? There's nothing to be scared of, it's a stupid prank that a bunch of idiotic kids are pulling. And for some reason I'm one of their targets.

I usually look forward to taking naps after work. The silence and being alone but it's not like I'm lonely or anything you asshole! I have plenty of friends but popular people (like me) have to take a break at some point. And this is usually one of them. But, this time I couldn't take a nap and that kind of worried me, considering I couldn't sleep last night.

After lying on the couch attempting to take a nap I decided to make pasta. I went into the kitchen and started to cook but then my stomach didn't feel right. It was like I was on a rollercoaster, making twists and turns I felt like I was going to throw up. Why the fuck was I going to throw up? I was only looking at my delicious pasta—and no, my food doesn't taste like shit so get that idea out of your head right now, you idiot.

I remember reading about these symptoms once and how they showed signs of anxiety or some shit. Me and anxiety? Nope, nope I don't have anxiety. There's no way in hell I was nervous for a shitty prank pulled by a few stupid kids who will end up in jail in a few years. You don't believe me? Well, I'll make you believe, you jerk.

Watching the TV was a disaster. I turned it on but I still heard that fucking voice in the back of my head. Why wouldn't it go away? It was like an annoying song you hear on a radio, you want it to get out of your head but it wouldn't.

Why wouldn't the voice go away? Why the fuck wouldn't that god damned annoying voice piss the hell off?! And why did someone target me for their stupid prank? Why did they always target me? It's not fair. No matter what I do, no matter how nice I am to those brats they always do shit like this to me. Their parents refuse to discipline the brats so I'm forced to do it myself.

I left at 7:30 because I don't know what—but something told me to go to the amusement park. And I couldn't ignore the feeling just because I wanted to. And I tried extremely hard to ignore that annoying feeling but all attempts of ignoring it failed because pretty soon I found myself driving to the amusement park.

I probably should have left earlier. I didn't know we had an amusement park until tonight, dammit. I moved into a small town a few years before my grandfather died, making my main focus taking care of him. After he died I fought over the rights of my grandfather's restaurant with my disgusting cousin, which took up the majority of my valuable time. Long story short, I didn't have much time for sightseeing when I arrived here, at this town. Hell, I didn't know we had an amusement park! (Even if it was abandoned.)

After 15 minutes of driving without knowing where the fuck I was going I arrived at what seemed to be the place. I exited the car and no, I didn't hesitate-nope I waltzed out of my car like the brave fucker I am. I didn't pull my coat closer comfort I pulled it closer for warmth, thank you very much. I bravely made my way down the cracked concrete that was covered in weeds, graffiti, glass, leaves, and, litter.

As soon as I arrived at the entrance I noticed a blonde girl with hair that barely made it down her shoulders, she was pretty but not my type. I like to have partners more…manly, but if you think I'm a faggot you can go fuck yourself!

"Hey," okay, not a girl. "Did you also get a message?" He asked. I nodded. What the fuck? A cross dresser? Why the hell would they call a cross dresser?! I have no problem with them but what the actual shit? Then, two brunettes walked up to us—they were most likely walking up to the cross dresser or the entrance.

"H-here it is…" the shorter brunette with hair that went down to his shoulders said.

"Ah, gracias Toris, I would have never made it without you!" The taller brunette thanked him with a huge smile. This brunette has a Spanish accent and curly hair. Why the hell is he here?! I hate Spanish! That language this too damn hard to learn! And then an idiotic Spaniard comes and ruins it all for me? I hate him already, god dammit! His stupid green eyes—not that I noticed them or anything like that, dammit. I just noticed how stupid they looked, yeah, that's it, I noticed how so incredibly stupid this bastard's eyes looked. Especially the way they shined in the moonlight. What the shit did I just think?! Wait, am I staring? Shit, I'm staring! Wait...is he staring back? Who the hell gave him permission to look at me?! Oh god dammit, I have to say something.

"Do any of you know where we're supposed to meet?" I asked, causing two of the men to look at me in confusion. Ha! One point for me, Romano Lovino Vargas! That shows that bastard for staring at me. I would have stuck my tongue out at the Spanish bastard but now isn't the time.

"What do you mean?" The blonde cross dresser—you know what? I'm going to call him 'Blondie' until I know his name.

"We were told to meet at an amusement park, but do any of you know where in the amusement park?" I asked and everyone shook their heads. Everyone…other than Toris.

"In my message they said we should meet at the merry-go-round" he murmured in a quiet tone.

"Then, let's go to the merry-go-round. Tori, you stay here and guide the other two people and we'll go" 'Blondie' said as he started to walk away, but Toris didn't seem to like that plan.

"But, Feliks! I don't know where the merry-go-round is…and what if we get lost? Why can't we all wait for them?"

"Tori everything will be fine just relax"

"Really? Because we're at an abandoned amusement park with a bunch of strangers and two of them may or may not show up! Do you really think that's fine? Does that really sound fine to you? And my name isn't Tori, it's Toris" Wow, that guy took the words and more right out of my mouth.

"I think our best option, for right now, is sticking together" the Spaniard interjected.

"Fine, but what if the other two never show up? Then what? We're putting our trust in total strangers and one of the strangers could turn out to be like a murderer or something" Blo—Feliks pointed out with a frowned.

The Spanish bastard disagreed with that reasoning. "We're going to have to learn how to do that if we're going to get through this"

"How the fuck are we supposed to trust each other if we don't know each other's names?" I asked. "Like you" I pointed at the Spaniard, "what's your name?" It's not like I wanted to know his name or anything. But we had to know his name for safety reasons, dammit! I'll probably forget his stupid name within the hour.

"Oh?" The Spanish bastard raised an eyebrow, "I guess I haven't told you name, how rude of me. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and what about you? We don't know your name do we?" He asked with a patient smile—why the fuck is he smiling?! A murderer could be after us and he's smiling?! That freaky bastard! I could feel heat rushing into my cheeks.

"I-I'm-"I coughed, furious at my stuttering. "My name is Romano Vargas."

"Can I call you Roma?" The Spanish bastard asked. "I'm going to call you Roma"

"The fuck? I never gave you permission to call me that you-'' and then the last two bastards finally show up.

"Sup dudes?" One of them asked. He had blonde hair and a noticeable cowlick.

"Just so you know I'm not with him, I ran into him while walking and—''

"No one gives a crap" I cut off the British guy, who was probably going to start spouting bullshit which was the last thing we needed. I heard him mumble something that didn't sound like something a British guy would say and then he huffed.

"Anyways, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I am here in regards of the cellular device that was left on my front porch today" he announced. Fucking great, we have an annoying Brit as well,

"My name's Alfred F. Jones, the F stands for Foster and I'm here because of the cell phone too," the fatass bellowed, way too loud.

"I think we should get going" Antonio told us. Who the hell did he think was? Telling us what to do, idiot. It's not like I like his hair or his accent or anything. Nope, no way.

We unanimously agreed to go to the merry-go-round, which took longer than I anticipated. The amusement park was bigger than I thought it would be, but five minutes later we made it to the destination all in one piece.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Someone asked from behind me, and, quite frankly, I didn't care who.

"We know as much as you do" a familiar voice responded. I recognized Antonio's voice because it's the only Spanish one. I didn't memorize the tone of Antonio's voice and how it sounds like he's almost singing when he speaks, or how he pronounces certain words with that sex- annoying Spanish accent. His voice defiantly didn't turn me on. Why the hell are you rolling your eyes? I'm telling the truth!

After we reached the destination, everyone stood there awkwardly- well, everyone except for Feliks who sat down on an old horse that had a great design really, but it was old and rusted. It would most likely break under the weight of a feather. Toris immediately noticed Feliks' actions and almost had a heart attack, just like a mother would if she saw her child in peril.

"Feliks! Don't do that! You could fall and hurt yourself; if you want to sit you could sit on the bench!" Feliks laughed. I agreed with Toris, despite his overly motherly instinct.

"You worry, like, way too much, Tori," he responded.

"You worry too little, and my name isn't Tori."

"Dudes, don't worry, no one's going to get hurt as long as the hero's around!" The American bastard happily called out.

"Shut it Alfred," Did they know each other? They seemed to get along but I thought we were all strangers here….

"Do you guys know each other?" The question slipped out of my mouth. Everyone looked at me as if I said something stupid- and maybe I did- but they didn't have to look at me like that!

"I just met everyone here," Feliks said. But he and Toris acting like they've been friends forever! "But we're, like, best friends already. Isn't that right Tori?"

"I wouldn't say best friends…"

"I just met everyone here." The annoying as hell American exclaimed.

"I never knew anyone more annoying than The Frog could exist until today" The Brit responded. Who the fuck is 'The Frog'? It doesn't matter, not for now, of course.

"We were all total strangers until today, why do you ask Romano?" The Idiot asked. And who the hell gave him permission to roll the 'R' in my name?! It's not like I'm paying attention or anything.

"Just wondering…" I responded. As I pondered upon this, someone in all black walked up to us. It sent a chill throughout my body and made my stomach do all sorts of twists and turns, but my eyes stayed glued on the figure. As (s)he walked towards us all the conversations stopped and the sudden realization that this is real sunk in, the realization that this wasn't a game and this wasn't a dream or a novel or a prank sunk into all of our skulls. We all stared at the figure into their glowing green eyes—the only thing colorful about the figure.


End file.
